The Summer Series
by Two Fangirls Productions
Summary: The Ninja and May are invited to party with their human world friends at the Freedom Fest. Chaos ensues as they try to have a good time. Unfortunately for them, having a good time is never easy for them. From hormonal teenagers to fireworks taped to Jay's sneakers, Kate and Gina have their hands full making sure their guest stay sane!


**Hi Two Fangirls Productions here. This is our first story enjoy.**

**Gina belongs to Ginlissa.**

**Kate belongs to AnonymousRomantic.**

**Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**

* * *

They usually received fan mail. It'd been alarming at the start, but it soon became a part of life. But they were always delivered by the postman every Monday. That's why the envelope decorated with multicolored balloons and confetti appeared taped to Zane and Kai's bunk bed on a Friday confused them.

"Who sent it?" Kai wondered, walking over to the note. "It's addressed to the five of us and Nya!"

"I heard my name, what?" the raven haired girl in question poked her head through the doorway.

"H-hi N-Nya," Jay stuttered, blushing like a fool. Cole groaned and put his head in one hand, before smacking Jay on the head with the other.

"Hey sis, we got a note. Wonder what over obsessed fan was daring enough to sneak in here," Nya sat on her brother's bunk after she snatched the letter. Using one of her rather sharp nails, she opened the envelope with a quick rip, along the top fold. She pulled the multicolored paper from the equally festive envelope.

"Hey, its from Kate and Gina!" She exclaimed. "They're inviting the six of us to Gina's house for something called a Freedom Fest. The kickoff party is today at Gina's house! They also asked for us to bring our swimsuits. Wonder why?"

"Hmmm...oh yeah! I think Gina has a pool. I saw it when I went to her house," Lloyd stated.

"And what did you two do there?" Jay teased, raising his gapped eyebrow in a suggestive way.

"Jay!" Nya scolded. Zane sighed, even he knew what Jay was insinuating, and he was a nindroid!

"Nothing, why?" The blond replied innocently. Kai, Zane and Cole groaned as Kai sent a boot flying at the blue ninja's head.

"OW!" Jay exclaimed. rubbing his head.

"I still don't get what he's trying to say. What does he mean?" Lloyd asked, nodding his head to the side in a fashion that reminded the others of a puppy.

"Zap Trap's just being a perv, ignore him," Cole smirked, slinging an arm around the blonde's shoulder. "Should we go."

"I'm all for it! All who agree say aye," Kai raised his hand. Five excited calls of 'aye'were heard through the Bounty.

"I'm glad Mom, Dad and Uncle are away on a trip for a week," Lloyd grinned.

"Well, we heard the invite, let's grab the swimsuits!" Nya exclaimed, running to her room. As soon as the door closed, all five ninja ran to where they kept their clothes. And since they were always saving the world (and the fact that they were boys), most of their casual clothes and any clothes that weren't their signature suits, were just shoved into a pile at the bottom of the closet. Without another thought, they jumped in, tearing through the pile, sending socks, shorts, pants, even underwear flying around the room.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Nya walked in, a thin sleeveless dress over her swimsuit, along with sandals and a bag slung over her shoulder.

"You boys still aren't ready?" She sighed as she watched Kai almost knock Lloyd and Zane over as he tried to pull his armor off. Nya sighed, walking over and undoing the simple latch that he had undoubtedly missed, sending all three to the ground. She smiled as she noticed Cole and Jay were ready, but that faded when she saw that they were shoving each other as they tried to find some towels.

"No, we can't find our swim trunks," Lloyd said, before muttering under his breath, "I'm not even sure I have one."

"Well, not my fault our clothing is a mess!" Kai yelled, picking himself up. Nya looked at the pile and carefully picked out Zane's white trunks, Kai's red, black, and white pair, and the green pair they'd bought for Lloyd when they'd went swimming before, right after the Ultra Dragon landed in the water and sent a wave splashing over the Green Ninja. She tossed the three suits at the boys. She was glad that, in their rush to find the swim trunks, they'd tossed their underwear out of the pile so there wasn't any chance she'd touch them.

"Here." Each teen caught their respective pair and within ten minutes, the group of five were in front of the portal, which had thankfully moved itself into the wall of an unused closet in the Bounty.

"Ready?" Zane asked. The others nodded as they walked through, and with a whoosh, they were in Kate and Gina's world, as humans.

"Man, this still feels weird," Jay muttered, moving his hand to brush a piece of hair from in front of his eyes.

"Crap!" Lloyd yelled. The other five turned to the blond.

"What?" Zane asked.

"We're where the portal was originally."

"Meaning?" Nya asked.

"We're in the middle of the forest, and the walk to Gina's takes about an hour." All six groaned as they began to walk.

"Why did it have to be an hour away?" Kai complained.

* * *

**Okay, first story, leave a review and share it if you enjoy. Thanks. Katie-Kat and Codie out.**


End file.
